


The Heat Will Get to You

by Koroshimasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Potions Accident, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: On a particularly hot day, after drinking what should’ve been cold beer, Cloud grows two cat ears and a fluffy tail. He runs into Sephiroth, who finds he prefers the young SOLDIER a lot better this way.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 209





	The Heat Will Get to You

**The Heat Will Get to You**

  
Cloud Strife and Zack Fair were drenched in their own perspiration and extremely bored. The two SOLDIERs had been trying to cool off since the early morning, but were failing miserably. For the entire week, a cruel heatwave had struck Midgar, forcing everyone to stay indoors. That didn’t seem too bad, until the Shinra Electric Power Company’s air conditioning had overworked itself and malfunctioned. No one knew when it would be fixed, and as a result, the young SOLDIERs and infantrymen in training got on each other’s nerves.

The heat brought out the worst in everyone, it seemed. Since showers were limited, all the young men thought of heading in there, only to be booted out when their superior officers came by and caught them fighting. Zack had even tried dipping his head in a bowl of water after lunch, but the liquid evaporated rather quickly.

Fanning himself with an agitated hand, as Zack lay on the heated floor of their shared room, he wailed petulantly at the ceiling, “It’s soooo damn hot! I’m dying!”

Nearly melting into his mattress, Cloud hardly could muster a nod in agreement. He didn’t even want to move so much out of a fear that he would spontaneously combust.

When would this end?

Suddenly, as they’d been lounging around in their room, Angeal Hewley burst through the sliding door. Hair matted to his forehead, he panted as though someone had been chasing him all across the halls. Cheeks inflamed, he paused as he took his time before standing semi-tall and holding up two cans of what looked like cold beer.

Eyes lighting up in excitement, Zack’s fingers twitched as he nearly dove at Angeal. “Oooh! Give me! Give meee!”

Hardly able to talk, Angeal squeaked, “M-managed…to…g-get…the last…two!” He tossed the first can to Zack, who caught it deftly, and he threw the other at Cloud. It landed on his mattress, and the blond rolled over as he gripped the can to his chest.

He was so happy to see this! Eyes nearly welling up with tears, both Cloud and Zack opened their cans, and without even a second’s worth of hesitation, they dipped their heads back and drank. Zack nearly gulped his drink all in one go, whereas Cloud had to pause a few times between sips.

Something was…off about his drink…it didn’t taste much like fizzy beer, but he was so damn thirsty that he finished it anyway. He was down to the last few drops, Adam’s Apple bobbing as he lapped away at the can in glee. That was when he began feeling tingling sensations all over his skin, and at the same time, Angeal’s eyes widened drastically.

Holding up a hand, he screamed potently in fear, “Cloud! Wait! That’s—”

Cloud’s entire body was cold for a second, which was refreshing, but then, it felt like he was literally on fire. His gaze fell on his own form. He could’ve sworn he felt a million bugs crawling all over his skin, but when he checked, there was nothing there! His ears started buzzing, then, and his heartrate began to increase. Dropping his can, he swallowed thickly, and his throat and mouth felt so parched…

“A-Angeal? What’s going on?!”

As the three men in the room gaped around at each other, another young man soon joined them. Slouching against the doorway, Genesis Rhapsodos flicked back his coppery hair and grinned evilly.

Sensing his presence, Angeal spun around and hissed, “Genesis! What the hell did you do?!”

The room suddenly grew even hotter than before. Smoke and steam practically rose off Cloud, and the young man began coughing and sputtering as though he was choking to death. When Zack tried rushing to his aid, a huge explosion of light suddenly blasted before him, nearly knocking him to the floor.

BOOM!!

…..

The smoke in the room settled, slowly, but they all had to hold their breath so they didn’t breathe in the odd fumes. As it all wafted out the door, Cloud steadied himself on his feet, slowly inching off the bunk bed. Swaying, he groaned as he approached his comrades, and when he was close enough, everyone let out a gasp, including Genesis.

Cloud was now sporting two soft-orange cat ears, and a long, orange cat tail, the tip white. Other than those odd appendages, he looked exactly the same. His skin thankfully wasn’t covered in cat fur, but from afar, it really looked like he was wearing parts of a cat costume.

Zack’s jaw quivered as he wheezed, “What the fu—”

Raising his head, Cloud beamed at his friends before he opened his mouth and sang out, “Meow!!”

Blinking hard, Genesis’ once confident veneer erased itself off his face. Swallowing nervously, he began sweating, eyebrows rising to his hairline. Pointing at Cloud, and then at his can of beer, he winced before whispering, “Did h-he drink all of it?”

Spinning around and staring at the stunned first-class SOLDIER, Zack answered, “Yeah! We got it from Angeal!”

Turning whiter than a ghost, Genesis cringed before he admitted brokenly, “Th-that wasn’t meant for Cloud…I put something in that can because I th-thought Angeal was going t-to drink it…”

Simultaneously, both Zack and Angeal roared, “YOU WHAT?!”

Startled by the noises, Cloud’s ears drew back, and his tail twitched nervously. “Meow!!” Hissing and swiping at them, in a few quick leaps and bounds, he skipped away from his shocked comrades, and in a flash, he’d flown right out of the room.

All three SOLDIERs remained standing in the doorway, jaws hanging slack as they gaped in horror.

Zack was the first one to ask sheepishly, “W-what do we do, now?”

||--||

Cloud was completely behaving like a cat. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t respond like a human, and he was soon getting himself into a lot of trouble. The curious creature flocked about the halls and pathways of the Shinra Company, taking a peek in training rooms, the gym, the labs, and poking his nose into the kitchen. Due to the heat and the commotion, no one paid close attention to what really had been going on, and they shooed him away.

“Meeew!” Cloud hissed in contempt, tearing away, partly on all fours as he was chased by a chef. Frightened out of his wits, the half-human half-feline wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and as he turned a sharp right corner, he slammed into a solid mass.

Long-flowing pale hair caught his eyes, followed by long legs and dark clothing. Though most of his consciousness was like a cat’s, Cloud felt familiarity within the tall male figure with the green eyes. Why, this man’s eyes were even like a cat’s!! Drawn in by the beauty of it, Cloud got back on his feet and nuzzled the man’s chest proudly.

“Meeew!”

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow as he glanced incredulously down at Cloud Strife. He knew of this youth, but they’d never before been in the same room together or even had a conversation together. He’d seen Cloud numerous times hanging around Zack Fair, and none of it was impressive. Sephiroth thought they were both far too immature, but especially this Cloud. He brought out the worst in Zack, who’d shown a lot of promise as a second-class SOLDIER. Cloud always acted like a child, and Sephiroth wasn’t surprised at all to see what the blond had gotten himself into, now.

Scoffing at the cat ears, Sephiroth pointed at them as he snapped, “What kind of game is this?”

Not understanding the human language, Cloud tipped his head curiously to one side. “Mrrrow?”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, patience already tested. “I’m speaking to you, infantryman! Knock off the games and tell me what you’re doing with this silly thing on your head!”

… “Meow!” Cloud’s tail twitched in slow, languid motions as his eyes shone brightly at Sephiroth.

Baffled, the older male espied the long tail, and he squinted at it. Wanting to reach out and touch it, he stopped himself midway. Whatever this was, as a top SOLDIER and a role-model, he had to remain harsh, authoritative, and he had to discipline this young man.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth grunted deeply, “What sort of cosplay is this, then? Hmm?” Nodding at the tail, he inquired, “Where did you get that?”

Nose twitching, Cloud sang out cheerfully, “Mrreew!”

This was grating, and Sephiroth’s anger bubbled to the surface. “Meow, meow? Is that _all_ you can say?” Chuckling in a bitter way, he threw out mockingly, “If you keep going on like that, you’ll soon forget how to speak. You weren’t that bright to begin with, anyway.”

Still not comprehending a word of it, Cloud gently closed the distance between their bodies, and he rubbed his face into Sephiroth’s neck. Standing on his toes, he rubbed and rubbed his head, the fur of his pointy ears grazing Sephiroth’s chin.

“Purrrr!!!”

Sephiroth’s resolve was slipping. Those ears were too warm, too soft, and too ticklish. He had to move himself away, and as he looked down at the floor awkwardly, he began wondering how on all of Gaia it was possible for someone so stupid to be amusing him. He hated admitting it, but Cloud was rather charming as he played this strange game. The ears were pointy and so realistic, as was his tail. The youth looked so innocent, and Sephiroth thought he played the role of a cat quite well.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth stated, “I suppose you like being a cat, don’t you?”

His reply came in the form of Cloud twitching his tail and rubbing the top of his head over Sephiroth’s chin, and along his jaw. Purring as he mapped out the way, he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying being close to Sephiroth.

Almost hesitantly, Sephiroth murmured, “I…I guess you’re kind of silly…in a cute way.” Immediately after saying this, he nearly slapped himself across the face. Cute?! _Cute?!_ Cloud Strife was _not_ cute!!

Trying to compose himself, Sephiroth roared angrily as he gripped Cloud by the shoulders and drew their bodies apart. Sternly glaring forth at the young blond, he spat mordantly, “Stop that! Take those off at once, or I’ll report you!!”

Rather than obeying, Cloud paused, eyes slightly wide. After a minute, his tail twitched, and quite unpredictably, he leaned in real close. A pink tongue darted out, and swiftly, he licked Sephiroth’s cheek. Moving away, after, his eyes gleamed at the taller male, cheeks rosy, lips plump.

“Meow!!” He looked so proud of himself, and to Sephiroth, he was so damn cute.

The silver-haired warrior’s cock began stirring in his pants, and he immediately began cursing himself for it. Giving into temptation, slowly, he checked the halls around his room a few times before making up his mind. If this was in fact a game, it was a clever one, and Sephiroth was going to go along with it.

The coast was clear, so the taller male loomed over Cloud. Running a hand over his ears, he watched in sheer delight as the young male shivered before purring gruffly. His eyes closed, his head dipped, and he arched into every touch, clearly enjoying all of the touches.

Staring down at him impatiently, Sephiroth softly inquired, “Would you like to come inside my room? We won’t be disturbed, there.”

Shyly, Cloud replied in a meek tone. “Meeww.”

Sephiroth considered it as good as ‘yes’.

||--||

Once the door to his room was locked tightly, Sephiroth gave Cloud a gentle push to the chest, nudging and guiding him to the bed. As they moved, Cloud remained reluctant. Anything in Sephiroth’s room caught his eye. He tried pawing at things that were bright and shiny, and his attention was beyond scattered. Sephiroth didn’t mind it. He busied himself with stroking Cloud’s ears, and when he did, the young man soon forgot about the shiny gadgets in the room.

Once Cloud’s back hit the soft mattress, Sephiroth wasted no time in moving to straddle his legs, crawling upwards until he sat just near Cloud’s hips. His hands rested on the younger male’s cock, and as Sephiroth hurriedly peeled his gloves away, the boy shifted under him in shock.

Cloud’s eyes were large and confused, but a sudden hope born out of the surprise sprang in them the longer he observed the silver-haired male. When Sephiroth gingerly touched his tail and ears for the first time with his uncovered hands, the youth purred in rapture. His hands drew up against Sephiroth’s chest, and while the top SOLDIER began taking off his cloak and uniform, he noticed how Cloud was pressing his hands up and down, back and forth, increasing pressure on and off.

Amused, Sephiroth warmly snickered. “Are you kneading me?”

Cloud purred as he gave a shy nod of his head. The sight of it was so adorable that Sephiroth’s cheeks seemed to brighten some in color. The realization of just how fond of this youth he was began to settle into his head, but he welcomed it with open arms.

Sephiroth fondly smiled while he brushed a hand across Cloud’s forehead, moving the sandy colored bangs so he could see those Mako-infused eyes. “I want you, Cloud,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the youth’s warm forehead.

With a delightful purr, Cloud reached up, allowing his senior to feel his lithe body pressing against his larger, sturdier one. Beyond aroused, now, Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s shoulders and he pinned him down a tad roughly. Pressing his own body against Cloud’s, he soon shrugged out of his uniform, and boots, the only thing left on his torso his dark pants.

Eyes closed, Cloud continuously massaged his flesh, and Sephiroth loved it. “Do you want me, too?” His voice had turned husky in less than half a minute and his head descended on Cloud’s.

“Meeeow?”

Before the younger man could do anything else that would drive Sephiroth mad, his lips caught Cloud’s, claiming them in a forceful, yet passionate kiss. His tongue drove into his junior’s mouth, exploring what was soon-to-be his. Cloud struggled for a moment, eyelashes flapping and fluttering in confusion. Sephiroth cupped his face in a strong hand, kissing him relentlessly with everything he had. When Cloud wriggled again, Sephiroth took to holding back his head. Soon, Cloud was responding greedily to the kiss, and it nearly caused Sephiroth to burst apart in pleasure.

Needing oxygen, Sephiroth pulled back for a moment and looked down at his new lover with wanton longing. Cloud looked back, dazed and heady with his own lust. He panted softly, emitting a strained ‘meow’ that made Sephiroth’s heart dance in his chest. At once, his tongue passionately drove into Cloud’s mouth again, pressing the smaller male heavily into the bed. He rocked his hips, hands slowly sliding down Cloud’s sides, exploring lower and lower as he got lost in their frenzied kiss.

Glorified that Cloud didn’t object to his advances as his hands soon found the edges of his top and proceeded to pull it off, Sephiroth watched in a daze as Cloud’s toned stomach, completely soft and smooth appeared before his eyes. Quickly, he threw the dark sweater aside and he reached up, running his fingers over Cloud’s perky nipples.

Paying special attention to his perfect body, Sephiroth blew a puff of cold air at the rapidly hardening bud. “Hmm, I wonder how hard I can make you,” he wondered aloud, watching in glee as he performed the same ministrations to the other nipple, making it equally as stiff.

Hearing Cloud moan in response to the small pink nipple he was playing with made him eager to continue. He slid down, his tongue flicking out to attach itself to the other nipple. Lapping at it, he soon found it hardening even more. Daringly, Sephiroth gently bit at it.

“Meeeowww!” Cloud gasped, arching his back at the sudden touch that sent shivers down his spine.

Sephiroth grinned wickedly; he soon found himself growing impossibly hard at the youth’s actions, and he wanted more. “That’s it, Cloud,” he nearly growled as he sucked on the same pink nub.

He soon slipped his hand off of Cloud’s nipple only to replace it with his lips, paying his other nipple the same attention. His hand traveled down, teasingly brushing across the clothed erection he could feel there still covered by the dark uniform pants.

Cloud groaned in frustration, his hips jerking in response to his touch, as if begging in his own catty way for Sephiroth to cut the teasing short.

Sephiroth only chuckled, ignoring Cloud’s desperate pleas. As he moved down, the sound of a zipper made itself heard as he carefully unzipped the younger man’s pants. He glanced up at the top of his vision, slowly uncovering Cloud’s erection before taking it in his hand.

“Do you want this?” Sephiroth asked his partner, wondering when the obstinate boy would actually use real words.

“Mrrrooo!” Cloud moaned ardently, his body giving an involuntary thrust into his senior’s hand. As he was stroked, Cloud somehow nodded briefly.

Pleased with this, Sephiroth slid back on the bed until he was near his lover’s knees. Stripping the rest of Cloud’s clothes teasingly, once the blond was completely nude before himself, he took his time to admire Cloud’s pert cock.

In awe, he almost moaned, “You have a perfect body.” With that admitted, Sephiroth took Cloud’s cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the tip swiftly. Tasting Cloud’s essence, he flattened the length of his tongue right over the slit.

Cloud quivered beneath him, one hand clenching at Sephiroth’s smooth hair to keep him there, urging him on. Writhing and squirming in pleasure, he let out the first stream of high-pitched wails and moans that sounded like music to Sephiroth’s ears.

Generously, Sephiroth wrapped his tongue around Cloud’s length, bobbing his head in response to the youth’s hip motions. Cloud sighed in pleasure, biting the back of his hand to keep quiet.

“No,” Sephiroth hissed as he stopped sucking for a moment. “Don’t hold back; let me hear you, please.” When Cloud did just that, he rewarded him by sucking harder and deeper before he pulled away, standing for a moment as he moved to un-do his own pants.

Noticing how closely Cloud was eyeing his thick cock jutting up like a mast, Sephiroth snickered as he removed his own underwear. “Do you like what you see?” he asked shrewdly as he stroked himself shamelessly before Cloud.

In response, Cloud’s tail twitched back and forth in agitated motions. “Purrr…”

Kneeling back onto the bed, Sephiroth leaned to the side where a small table rested, picking up a bottle of lube. Popping open the cap, he stared at Cloud’s cock, enjoying how the tip glistened with eager wetness. “Spread your legs,” he commanded.

Cloud shifted on the bed, his legs spreading open as he panted.

Sephiroth grinned lewdly as Cloud did what he was told. “Good boy.” Drawing closer to his lover, he sat back, coating two fingers with the liquid. He gently nudged Cloud’s legs apart a bit more, eyes never leaving his face. “It’ll hurt a bit, but I must prepare you,” he warned the aroused blond. Carefully, Sephiroth pressed one finger and then two in, slowly stretching Cloud step by step.

As soon as he felt the fingers, Cloud’s eyes blew open wide. “MEOW!!” Struggling, he began pushing against them, his hands coming to rest in the bed sheets, twisting and pulling at them. Twisting, he turned onto all fours, eager to try and get away, but all that did was give Sephiroth a good view of his ass high in the air. Shaking his head back and forth, he protested over and over again until Sephiroth cradled his head.

“Hey, if I don’t do this, you’ll be hurt,” Sephiroth informed patiently while he grabbed onto Cloud’s hips as soon as he pulled his fingers out. “Just bear it, please.” Watching the handsome youth’s face for signs of discomfort, he only moved again when Cloud went from freezing up, to slowly relaxing around his intrusive finger. After he turned Cloud back around to lie on his back, a second digit was added. Sephiroth waited patiently before he flexed and pumped his fingers, crossing them and stretching Cloud as far as he could.

Only when cries of pleasure and sheer enjoyment rang in the air did Sephiroth smooth more lotion hastily over himself. Making sure he’d poured more than a liberal amount, he pulled Cloud’s hips up so his cheeks were pressing against his thighs. The sensation was so delightful, and Sephiroth didn’t mind how much hotter Cloud’s body was making him feel. Carefully, he used his hand to position his own hard shaft over the younger male’s entrance, and slowly, he forced himself in, grunting at the tightness.

“Meooooow!” Cloud sang out, head dipped back in majestic rapture. He began clenching at the sheets in response, tail quivering spasmodically. The tremors ran back and forth between Sephiroth and Cloud. They both shivered, and Sephiroth sensed Cloud pushing against him in a clear demand for more.

Eager not to come just yet, Sephiroth took a deep breath. Steadying himself with his hands on either side of Cloud’s head, he forcefully pushed into him, each thrust well placed, well directed. Buried to the hilt, he waited for Cloud to become adjusted before he pulled almost all the way back out and pounded back into the tight channel of heat. The first few thrusts were slow and deliberate, but then the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard as he sped up.

Cloud panted and whined beneath Sephiroth, writhing about as he grabbed at the other male. Cooing insatiably, he began clawing his back. Cloud cried out in more cat noises, which made Sephiroth burn even hotter. He rocked his hips against the younger man’s almost potently, reaching over and gently touching Cloud’s right ear.

So soft…unable to help himself, Sephiroth kissed and nibbled at the tip of the ear. Cloud moved his own hips quickly, but his erratic and inexperienced movements made it difficult for himself to get off this way. Sephiroth used one of his hands to slide in between their bodies, and he stroked his partner’s hard cock eagerly.

With Cloud scraping the skin on his back, Sephiroth slammed into him with as much care as he could manage. A thin layer of sweat lined his back while his hips snapped brutally into the youth’s ass. Panting heavily, Sephiroth soon used his entire length to drive forth as he pounded into Cloud with enough force that it nearly broke the bed. After ramming over and over into Cloud’s tight body that way for nearly five minutes, Sephiroth felt the familiar presence of an oncoming orgasm creeping into his balls before the tip of his cock tingled.

“Oh fuck, Cloud, I’m close...”

Cloud was going through the same effect. Not even seconds later, he cried out as his body tensed. Cock twitching, he spilled his load all over his bare stomach and Sephiroth’s hand. With a broken keening nose, Cloud panted, collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

Sephiroth was lost as soon as he felt Cloud tightening around his length. Knowing he couldn’t control himself any longer, he tried biting back on his own noises as his orgasm slammed down over him. Buried deeply to the hilt within Cloud, he came harder than he ever remembered in his life. Inhaling sharply when he’d emptied himself inside the younger male, Sephiroth pushed his long hair over his broad shoulders so he could properly see Cloud.

Cloud, with half-lidded eyes, looked up. The way in which he stared at Sephiroth seemed to portray someone so satiated and so pleased at the highest sexual level. Knowing he’d been the one to bring such pleasure and ecstasy to a lover thrilled Sephiroth’s ego. With a satisfied hum, he leaned over to place a soft kiss on his partner’s sweet lips. This made Cloud look at him in question before he kissed him back.

As Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud, he began gathering the boy up in his arms. Once they nestled back into the sheets, and after Sephiroth had cleaned them as best as he could, he cradled his new lover to his chest. “Gaia, Cloud, that was good,” he murmured, holding onto Cloud tightly so he would never leave his side.

Agreeing in his own feline way, Cloud rubbed his head against Sephiroth’s chest. Purring deeply, his tail wagged and twitched in content. Now that Sephiroth was slowly coming down from his post-orgasmic high, he had to wonder when Cloud was going to cease the cat game.

Observing the tail wriggling and twitching so easily that it looked so damn real, Sephiroth propped himself up on an elbow. Looming over the smaller male, he frowned as he reached for his tail. “Where are you sticking this, anyway?” he asked as he finally took the appendage in his hand. “How’re you moving it like that?”

He tugged it experimentally, and Cloud’s body tensed next to him. “MEOW! MEOW!!” Clearly in pain, Cloud tried leaping away, but Sephiroth didn’t let go of the tail. As they struggled, in less than a few seconds, smoke billowed around Cloud. Growing thicker and thicker, it practically smothered and choked both men, and Sephiroth squeezed hard on the tail.

POMF!!

Once the explosion of light had settled, Sephiroth got on his knees, staring through the smoke down at Cloud. To his surprise, both the tail and the cat ears had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Cloud lay on his side, panting and gasping, eyes the size of little plates.

Chest heaving in and out, up and down, he clutched at the sheets, then looked down at them as if seeing them for the first time in his life.

Mouth open in an ‘o’ shape, his eyebrows flew into his bangs, and he let out a rasp shriek as he lifted his head up to peer around the large room. “What the--?!?!”

Sephiroth was equally as stunned, gazing down at Cloud with just the smallest hint of a charmed smile creeping into his eyes.

Drumming his fingers over the sheets and mattress, he cooed in amusement, “I wonder how you’ll explain _this,_ Cloud.”

**END**


End file.
